UN CUENTO DEL DÍA DE LA FOGATA: LA LEYENDA DE LAS ESTRELLAS
by Arikado Toonboy
Summary: Historia perteneciente a mi Fanfic "La Caída de la Armonía" Mientras el asedio a Canterlot se llevaba a cabo, muchos potrillos estaban asustados por la inminente invasión. Vanguard Red, Capitán de la Armada de Twilight y Celestia, en ese tiempo, calma a los potros contándole una hermosa historia, que según él, es más antigua que la tierra misma.


UN CUENTO DEL DÍA DE LA FOGATA: LA LEYENDA DE LAS ESTRELLAS Y UNA FIESTA INOLVIDABLE.

"Las estrellas en el cielo son solo migas de pan que nos dejan nuestros sueños para encontrar el camino, y no perdernos, hacia la tierra donde habita la ilusión"

Pónganme mucha atención pequeños y jóvenes potros y potrancas. Les voy a contar una vieja historia, tan antigua como la tierra misma. Esta historia la escuché más allá de la tierra de Equestria y es la más conmovedora que podrán escuchar en sus jóvenes vidas.

Hace mucho tiempo el mundo era un lugar gris, no existían los colores y todas las criaturas, como los diferentes tipos de ponys no conocían la armonía de vivir amablemente. Todos eran unos gruñones y egoístas equinos, hasta su princesa que los gobernaba.

Todos eran así excepto un simpático pegaso. Aquel pegaso era muy diferente a los demás Ponys. Sonreía y se divertía mucho, ayudaba a sus gruñones vecinos en sus tareas diarias para sobrevivir pero en lugar de agradecimientos, el pobre recibía insultos y fruncidas de ceño pero a él no le importaba, pues él tenía la esperanza que en el fondo de cada pony existía bondad y amabilidad que cada uno de ellos reprimía y tenía fe que algún día, que aquella bondad, se liberaría y pudiera cambiar todo su mundo.

Aquel pegaso se llamaba Inti-Raywind y como había mencionado, era juguetón, optimista y travieso pero de corazón noble y humilde. A pesar de ser el más raro de todos los ponys estaba perdidamente enamorado de la Princesa Equillasis.

La Princesa Equillasis era una hermosa Alicornio que gobernaba aquel reino gris y triste. Lo gobernaba con gran sabiduría y mucha justicia, no había ningún pony que la contradijera o dudara de sus acciones por su reino, todo pony la respetaba. Pero no era siempre perfecta pues su actitud era muy seria y amarga, nunca sonreía o saludaba con sinceridad a sus súbditos. Solo su presencia reflejaba autoridad y temor como respeto a sus súbditos.

Pero todas esas imperfecciones no le importaban a Raywind, él quería sacarle una sonrisa o por lo menos que se fijara en él. Hacía hasta lo imposible para llamar su atención, hacía bromas, componía canciones e interpretaba los más hermosos poemas escritos para su princesa pero nada de esto le sirvió para que la Princesa se sorprendiera o al menos fijara su atención en él. Pero él nunca se rindió y a pesar que algunas de sus bromas eran un poco pesadas, de vez en cuando salía huyendo del reino con temor de caer preso ante la ira de los ponys aldeanos.

Una vez al intentar caer de picada dentro de un pozo de agua, para llamar la atención de la Princesa, su pobre cabeza se clavó dentro de un cubo de agua. El pobre pegaso desesperado por quitarse aquel cubo atascado de su cabeza corría y volaba estrellándose contra los árboles y estructuras que se encontraba en su paso. Tardó un poco más de tres días para que aquel cubo cediera de su cabeza y al poder ver pensó que al menos esa humillación sirviera para hacer reír a su Princesa o al menos al resto de los aldeanos Ponys pero no pasó nada de eso, todos los ponys seguían igual de serios y gruñones. Aun así él no se dio por vencido.

Un día, Raywind se enteró que un grupo de Ponys nómadas y saqueadores se dirigían al reino para atacarlo y saquearlo. Preocupado fue con la Princesa Equillasis para informarle sobre la amenaza que se aceraba al reino y también darle unas ideas para defenderlo, pero la respuesta de la Princesa fue muy diferente a la que él pensaba pues ella decidió evacuar el reino, dejando atrás pocas cosas de valor para que los saqueadores se lo llevaran y una vez que el reino fuera destruido ellos regresarían de su escondite para reconstruirlo y seguir viviendo tranquilamente como hasta ahora.

Raywind no podía creer lo que escuchaba así que discutió con la princesa de que habría una mejor manera para hacerles frente pero la Princesa, molesta, lo puso en su lugar y le ordenó que se mantuviera fuera de los asuntos reales.

El pobre pegaso obedeció pero no se quedaría de cascos cruzados y puso su plan en marcha él solo, así que sin ayuda de los pobladores, ni siquiera del herrero del reino, empezó a forjar sus armas. Mientras la Princesa ordenó la evacuación, él trabajaba arduamente en su plan.

Aquel día de la invasión llegó y la mayoría de los Ponys aún no habían salido del reino. Los enemigos saqueadores ya estaban en las puertas del reino. La Princesa desde el balcón de su castillo vio al enemigo con su numeroso ejército acercarse, su plan había fallado pues aún faltaban ponys que salieran del reino para ponerlos a salvo.

En ese momento Raywind llegó volando y plantándose frente la marcha del ejército enemigo. Se postró firme y con una mirada seria y retadora.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Quiero hablar con su líder!- Ordenó firmemente.

El ejército enemigo se paró al verlo en su camino y al estar detenido por unos momentos, un pony salió de la multitud a pasar al frente del batallón.

-¡Soy yo por quien preguntas!- Habló el líder mientras veía al solitario pegaso. -¿Acaso es una broma? ¿Quieres ser el primero en morir?

Raywind, desenvainó su espada y puso frente a él su escudo. -¡Yo seré el que los derrote! ¡Primero tienen que pasar a través de mí para tomar el reino y no se los dejaré sencillo!

El líder enemigo se rio a carcajadas mientras lo miraba. -¿Enserio? ¿Tú? ¿Qué puedes hacer con un escudo y espada hecha de madera?- Le decía mientras desenvainaba su espada. -¿Ves esto? Con esto puedo matarte en segundos y tus armas no podrán hacer nada para detenerme.

En efecto, Raywind, todo ese tiempo había fabricado con madera sus armas de una manera muy rústica. Todo el ejército enemigo se reía de él, pero él no flanqueaba, sus burlas y risas no significaban nada para él, pues tenía fe en acabar con ellos y defender a su reino, a su Princesa.

-Tienes razón, mis armas no se comparan con las tuyas. Así que te propongo algo mejor, veo que ustedes los mueve la avaricia así que les ofrezco que tomen algo de mí y solo mío y así dejen en paz este reino que tanto amo. Pueden tomar mi vida si quieren, no me importaría morir por ellos.- Bajó sus armas y las arrojó al suelo.

-¿Preferirías morir por ellos? ¿Por aquellos que te dejaron solo en este momento? Veo que no te tienen mucha estima y ¿Aun así piensas morir por ellos? Tu vida te la puedo arrebatar si yo quisiera pero eres el primero que muestra tal valentía que te respeto por eso, pero eso no significa que no pueda tomar tu oferta y exijo que me des tus alas a cambio de dejarlos en paz.

Raywind se quedó pensativo y a la vez sorprendido pues su enemigo quería sus alas a cambio de no atacar el reino. Miró hacia atrás a los habitantes que veían el encuentro y ninguno de ellos mostró alguna emoción en su rostro, volteó a ver a la princesa Equillasis quien se encontraba observándolo desde su balcón de su castillo e igual no mostró ninguna emoción en su rostro, miraba al pobre pegaso con una mirada seca y sin sentimiento alguno.

-¿Te doy un consejo, valiente amigo?- Interrumpió el líder de los saqueadores. –No seas tonto y no lo hagas por ellos, estás viendo que no te quieren, ellos no hacen nada para ayudarte o al menos apoyarte. No tienes amigos aquí. Te propongo algo mejor. Toma tu dignidad y valentía y vete de aquí, te prometo que no te haremos nada mientras huyes y te prometo que esos ponys con los que vives sufrirán por no apreciar tu valentía y apoyo hacia ellos ¿Qué dices?

El valiente pegaso lo miró sin mostrar ningún temor, bajó un poco la cabeza para pensar sobre aquella oferta de su enemigo. Lo meditó por un momento y volvió a ver hacia atrás, vio de nuevo aquellos ponys serios que no expresaba nada su rostro. Ya decidido se arrojó al suelo con las alas extendidas.

-Rechazo tu oferta. Yo amo mucho a este reino y a sus habitantes y si mis alas deben ser sacrificadas para salvarlos, que así sea.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Ellos te dan la espalda y aun así te ofreces para salvarlos!

-¡No me importa!- Interrumpió aquel valiente pegaso. –Lo que yo quiero es que todos estén a salvo. ¡Solo prométeme que cumplirás tu parte del trato!

El líder enemigo solo escupió al suelo un poco enfadado y solicitó a uno de sus seguidores un hacha para hacer el corte, acto seguido hizo una seña para que cuatro ponys sujetaran a Raywind en el suelo y evitara que se moviera.

El líder tomó la pesada hacha con su hocico y se acercó hasta detenerse enfrente del pegaso mártir.

-Si así prefieres morir, no me voy a interponer en tu decisión. Cumpliré mi palabra y trataré de desprender cada una de tus alas de un solo tajo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien tan valiente y tonto como tú.

Los cuatro ponys enemigos tenían sujetado a Raywind de sus extremidades. El líder se paró enfrente del ala derecha del desafortunado pegaso, preparó su hacha alzándola lo más alto que pudo cargándola con su hocico. Raywind miró como aquella hacha se alzó y cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo peor. El líder enenmigo bajó el hacha con un tajo violento, la sangre de la ala desprendida le salpicó en la cara mientras el pobre Raywind gritaba fuertemente de dolor y trataba de retorcerse en el suelo pero sus captores lo sujetaban fuertemente que le era imposible hacerlo. Su ala estaba completamente amputada.

Rápidamente el líder enemigo se postró frente a la otra ala y con un tajo rápido y violento cortó la otra. Raywind se retorcía del dolor en el suelo, sus captores lo soltaron y con sus cascos delanteros intentaba abrazarse, trataba de minimizar el dolor que sentía en sus costados.

El líder enemigo tomó ambas alas amputadas y se los llevó en su lomo dirigiéndose a la salida del reino.

-Cumpliré ahora con mi parte del trato, fue un honor conocerte y espero que mueras rápido para que no sufras todo este tormento. Tu gente no te ayudará pese a tu valioso sacrificio. Es una pena.

Aquel líder ordenó a sus seguidores abandonar el reino y así lo hicieron. Todos los enemigos salieron galopando fuera del reino mientras el pobre Raywind se quedaba desangrándose en el suelo.

La princesa como todos los pobladores solo miraban al pobre Raywind retorcerse en su dolor. Nadie lo ayudó, nadie lo atendió. Todos lo ignoraron y la Princesa solo le dio la espalda y regresó al castillo. Allí quedó el pobre de Raywind, sufriendo por tres largos días, los ponys pasaba de largo cuando pasaban a lado de él, parecía como si ni siquiera existiera. El pobre se sentía triste paro a la vez sentía una paz en su corazón, hizo lo correcto y era suficiente para él. Ya casi alusinaba, el hambre, la sed y la pérdida de sangre eran los principales motivos, ya casi moría pero una noche ocurrió un milagro. La madre naturaleza, Gaia, al ver su noble y valiente acción decidió ayudarlo, curó sus heridas y le recuperó sus fuerzas mágicamente mientras unas raíces que brotaban del suelo cubrían su cuerpo haciendo que cicatrizaran sus heridas donde debían estar sus alas.

-Tu noble sacrificio será recompensado, aunque los ponys que defendiste no te agradezcan sé que en el fondo los seguirás protegiendo y por eso te doy un regalo para que lo sigas haciendo. Serás su protector y la luz de su camino.

Gaia le dijo esas palabras mientras que mágicamente le empezó a crecer un cuerno en su frente. Estaba sorprendido y no solo por el hecho de sus heridas habían sanado si no que ahora era un unicornio.

Entendió lo que Gaia le había dicho y con ese regalo juró proteger su reino y a sus pobladores. Ni tarde ni perezoso buscó a alguien que le pudiera enseñar a cómo utilizar su magia pero los pobladores del reino lo ignoraban, susurraban a sus espaldas y lo veían con molestia. Acudió con la Princesa para ver si ella pudiera ayudarlo y también para sorprenderla pero fue en vano pues Equilliasis no se impresionó y le ordenó secamente retirarse de su castillo.

El pobre Raywind nadie lo apoyaba pero eso no lo desmotivó, hizo una promesa y la cumpliría a toda costa. Él solo acudió a la biblioteca de su reino, practicaba en soledad y cuando dominaba un hechizo se los mostraba a los pobladores, que de igual manera no le prestaban atención. Siguió estudiando y practicando durante muchos años hasta dominar y hacer más poderosa su magia.

Ahora con su propia magia intentaba animar a los pobladores, haciéndoles trucos, dándoles obsequios mágicos y ayudando con sus nuevas habilidades a mejorar sus vidas pero, como de costumbre, ningún pony lo valoraba pero eso no lo enfadaba, era algo digno de admirar de aquel corcel.

Se decía que empezaba a brillar de la nada, destellaba una fuerte luz que iluminaba todo lo que tocaba. Lo que tocaba lo llenaba de colores y desaparecía aquel tono gris de las cosas, los pobladores poco a poco se sorprendían cuando veían los colores por primera vez pero solo era momentáneo. Raywind se dio cuenta de eso y empezó a buscar una manera de que eso fuera permanente pues los colores se iban después de un rato y no era capaz de controlar esa habilidad; pero ver esa expresión de los pobladores, una diferente, fue suficiente para animarse a alcanzar lo imposible.

Pasó el tiempo y mientras practicaba sus nuevos hechizos experimentales sucedió un evento desafortunado. Se había corrido la noticia que los mismos ponys saqueadores regresaban al reino, regresaban después de muchos años para hacer lo que no pudieron hace años.

Raywind al escuchar la noticia galopó rápido a la entrada del reino, esperaba prepararse antes de la llegada del ejército enemigo pero dicho ejército ya había llegado, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a la princesa de dar la orden de evacuación cuando un enorme número de enemigos rodeaban y sitiaba el reino. Raywind al saber que era demasiado tarde siguió su camino hasta el frente de la entrada principal y ahí solo se quedó postrado de manera retadora ante aquel numeroso ejército.

El líder enemigo que estaba al frente de su ejército lo vio y se acercó a él.

-Vaya, ahora otro loco viene a desafiarnos. Primero fue un estúpido pegaso y ahora me encuentro con un unicornio bastante idiota ¿Acaso nadie de aquí le teme a morir?

Todos los enemigos se rieron al escuchar las palabras de su líder pero Raywind no le molestó para nada aquellos insultos.

-Hace años tú me arrebataste mis alas y ahora no permitiré que continúes con la destrucción de este reino.

-Un momento ¿A ti te corté tus alas? ¡Eso es imposible! Tú eres un unicornio y el pobre equino a quien le arrebaté sus alas era otro.

-Yo soy aquel desafortunado equino y no te dejaré que des un galope más.

-Bueno pero que sorpresa tan más interesante. Mira, la última vez hicimos un trato ¿Qué tal si lo repetimos? Tú me ofreces tu cuerno y yo me marcho. Me da curiosidad que te crecerá después de que te lo haya cortado.

-¡Ya no hay más trato! ¡Si tratas de avanzar te juro que te destruiré, a ti y todo tu ejército!

-Ya te volviste completamente loco, solo por eso no capturaré prisioneros y mataré a cada uno de este reino y esa princesa será colgada como ejemplo ¡Ataquen!

El líder enemigo ordenó el ataque. Todos sus seguidores alzaron sus armas y avanzaron furiosos contra el unicornio pero Raywind concentró toda su magia en su cuerno y un gran rayo de luz salió de este, todo su cuerpo brilló con tal resplandor que los colores de todas las cosas alrededor aparecieron. Una gran onda de magia cubrió el reino y todos los enemigos que fueron tocados por esa onda mágica se quedaron paralizados y empezaron a convertirse en árboles. Todos se petrificaron y se convirtieron uno a uno en árboles, unos chuecos y otros tan altos que eran imposibles mirar a donde terminaban. Todo el reino, todo su perímetro estaba rodeado por un gran bosque.

Los había detenido y Raywind cayó exhausto por utilizar toda su magia. Todos los ponys se acercaron pues quedaron impresionados pero con temor no ayudaban a pobre corcel que los había defendido. La Princesa había salido de su castillo y fue a presentarse en el lugar donde Raywind había derrotado al ejército enemigo pero se mostró indiferente pese al esfuerzo de su salvador, siguió mostrando una actitud amargada.

-Has cumplido lo que habías prometido- Se escuchó una voz en eco mientras todos los ponys asustados miraban a todas partes para averiguar de dónde venía. –Hice bien en confiarte tal poder para traer equilibrio a esta región. Aquellos enemigos destruyeron vidas, ecosistemas y regiones para saciar su avaricia y ahora que los has derrotado te has ganado lo que has perdido.

Raywind se levantó un poco débil al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¿Lo que he perdido?

Raywind en ese momento lo rodeó un aura banca que lo hizo resplandecer hasta cegar a todos los ponys que estaban cerca. Al terminar aquel resplandor Raywind notó algo diferente en su cuerpo y por sorpresa extendió un nuevo par de alas, en ese momento se había convertido en un alicornio.

La princesa Equillasis por un momento tuvo celos de él pues ahora todos los pobladores de su reino estaban impresionados por la gran hazaña de aquel valiente corcel y ahora sus súbditos ya no necesitaban a un líder sabio y justo, si no que necesitaban a alguien que los protegiera de cualquier tipo de peligro. Ella sentía que ya no tenía un lugar en su reino, alguien mejor preparado había llegado para suplantarla, así que dio la media vuelta para salir pues todos estaban distraídos como para que notaran su ausencia.

Raywind volteo a verla pues alcanzó a ver que estaba a punto de irse, presintió que tal vez no la impresionara pero sintió que por poco la había opacado.

-¡Lo lamento pero no puedo aceptar estas alas!- Gritó al alba mientras que la princesa giró para mirarlo.

-Estas alas ya las había perdido y con este cuerno que me gané bastará para protegerlos.

Utilizó su magia para arrancarse sus pares de alas, aguantó el dolor y paró el sangrado que esto conllevó. Todos se quedaron impresionados, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. La Princesa se sintió un poco preocupada al ver la acción de aquel corcel que decidió acercarse más a la multitud.

Raywind levantó con su magia su par de alas y después desplumó ambas que cuyas plumas se esparcieron por todo el cielo. Concentró más su magia y de los corazones de todo el reino, incluyendo el suyo propio y de la princesa, sacó una luz de cada uno y la fusionó en cada pluma que estaba esparcidas en los cielos. Aquellas plumas brillaron con más intensidad que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en las estrellas que conocemos.

Todos los pobladores de aquel reino estaban confundidos y maravillados al mismo tiempo, no entendían que era aquella luz que salía de sus corazones.

-Este es mi regalo, sacrifiqué mis alas para unirlas con sus sueños; así es, esa luz que saqué de su interior son sus sueños más profundos, las metas que se hacen todos y cada uno de ustedes y que algún día anhelan que se hagan realidad. Ahora están ahí arriba, para que cuando se les olvide aquellos sueños, puedan mirar hacia arriba y los inspire a seguirlos.

Aquel cielo gris y sin vida ahora lo adornaba toda una bóveda celeste. Los pobladores estaban maravillados y sonreían al ver ese hermoso espectáculo, ahora por fin todos sonreían y Raywind al verlos felices sintió que su propósito se había cumplido y en el cielo una estrella brilló con más intensidad.

Todos voltearon a ver aquella estrella muy impresionados incluso la Princesa lo hizo y quedó tan maravillada que sonrió por primera vez. Raywind vio aquella sonrisa y se acercó a ella.

-Es hermoso- Dijo la Princesa maravillada.

-¿Te gusta? Porque es un regalo para todos, incluso para ti.

-Es un hermoso regalo, la verdad me hace sentir feliz de verlo pero ¿Por qué brilla más que las demás?

Ambos se miraron mutuamente y después él señaló al cielo con su casco.

-Se llaman estrellas y esa brilla más porque representa mi sueño más profundo que acaba de cumplirse.

-Así que esa es tu estrella.

-Así es, todos tenemos una y por cada sueño que nazca una estrella se va a crear. Tú también tienes una estrella, Princesa, y tu mayor sueño que estaba en tu corazón ahora brilla en la eternidad.

La Princesa estaba maravillada con el espectáculo celeste.

-Entonces ¿Cuál fue ese sueño que acaba de cumplirse?

-Mi sueño era que todos sonrieran, que dejaran esa vida amarga y egoísta, y ahora velos ahí sonriendo y siendo felices. Para mí, mi propósito se ha cumplido.

Ambos siguieron mirando el firmamento, miraban a cada una de las estrellas y algunos empezaron a formar en su imaginación figuras jugando con ellas. De pronto una lluvia de estrellas fugaces apareció, iluminaba el cielo aún más y todos se impresionaban más y más.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó la Princesa.

-Las llamo estrellas fugaces y son tan mágicas que pueden concederte un deseo.

-¿Enserio?

Raywind asintió con su cabeza y fue al centro de toda la muchedumbre para que todos le prestaran atención.

-¡Amigos, préstenme atención! Lo que vemos en el firmamento, aquellos puntitos que brillan, se llaman estrellas y cada uno de ustedes tiene una y en ella alberga su sueño más preciado y si consiguen hacer realidad uno su estrella brillará tanto como la mía. Esas estrellas sirve para recordar que todos podemos ser felices y que sus sueños y metas estarán ahí para que se hagan realidad. Su estrella nunca morirá e inspirará a las futuras generaciones a sonreír y seguir un camino lleno de esperanza. Aquella lluvia de luz que cruza los cielos son estrellas fugaces y son tan mágicas que les pueden conceder un deseo, siempre y cuando ese deseo sea algo noble o que esté lleno de amor. Para pedirlo basta con mirar una estrella fugaz después cierren los ojos y piensen en ese deseo, con eso será suficiente.

Raywind, cerró sus ojos y meditó su deseo por unos segundos. Todos al verlo lo empezaron a imitar y con esperanza todos meditaban su preciado deseo. Después de eso Raywind fue junto a la princesa que tenía sus ojos cerrados y aún estaba meditando su deseo. Ella los abrió y le sonrió y ambos se sonrojaron.

-¿Qué fue lo que deseaste, Raywind?- Le preguntó algo apenada la Princesa.

-No te lo puedo decir, es un deseo personal.

-Ya veo y ¿Crees que se cumpla?

Raywind se puso a lado de ella tomando su casco izquierdo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa para que después volteara a ver al cielo.

-Yo creo que se está cumpliendo en este momento.

La Princesa se sonrojó y se arrimó un poco más a él mientras ambos veían el firmamento con esa lluvia de estrellas fugaces.

Pasaron muchos años, Raywind y la Princesa Equillasis se enamoraron y en poco tiempo se casaron. A ella le fascinaron tanto las estrellas que casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba contemplándoles, las estudiaba y registraba cada una de ellas incluso cuando empezaban a brillar algunas con mayor intensidad, también registraba cada estrella nueva que se creaba pues era un nuevo sueño que un nuevo pony había creado.

Raywind por otra parte empezó a enseñar magia a los unicornios del reino, los entrenaba para la defensa de su nación y proporcionaba educación para cualquier pony que lo deseara. Ambos trabajaban y gobernaban con justicia, sabiduría y educación. Era un reino muy feliz a pesar de la ausencia de color que los rodeaba pero decían que cuando el Príncipe Raywind galopaba por las calles del reino hacía que todo donde pasara se llenara de color por un momento.

El tiempo pasó y como todo en esta vida el tiempo no perdona la estancia en esta tierra. Como era natural, el tiempo de vida de la Princesa Equillasis pronto expiraría y solo estaba esperando lo inevitable. En sus últimas horas se la pasó a lado de su amado que la cuidaba atentamente.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Raywind. Tú me diste y le diste a todos los ponys de este reino un gran regalo, una esperanza y nos enseñaste que no debemos abandonar nuestros sueños, nos enseñaste a divertirnos y ser felices en este mundo gris y sin color. Espero que no estés triste en este momento, quisiera que cuando me vaya sigas con esa viva actitud que siempre tienes, no te quiero triste.

Raywind, ya un anciano solo le sonrió pero estaba destrozado por dentro. No soportaba la idea que su amada se fuera para siempre, tenía que hacer algo para inmortalizarla por lo menos y así poder recordarla siempre.

-Yo nunca me di por vencido- Decía mientras tomaba su casco. –Recuerdo que todos me ignoraban y eso nunca me obligo a tirar la toalla, yo quería su felicidad y hacerte feliz, Equilliasis. Sabes, en mis paseos por el reino todos tus súbditos hablaban maravillas de ti, te llamaban Equillasis la protectora de los sueños y las estrellas. Fuiste para ellos una inspiración más que yo, les dabas ánimos a continuar con sus sueños y los ponías de regreso en el camino correcto, encontraste tu destino y tu propósito en esta vida.

La Princesa sonreía cansada mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras de su amado.

-Me alegro que al menos mis súbditos me recuerden por algo bueno que he hecho pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás, Raywind. Cuando salía a recorrer el reino también escuchaba que eras la inspiración para la mayoría de los ponys. Te llamaban Inti-Raywind el portador de luz que ilumina y da color a la vida. Eres el que de calor a su felicidad y dador de sabiduría. Muchos te estiman y aunque antes te ignoraban ahora te admiran y te siguen. Por favor cuidalos muy bien.

Raywind la abrazó aguantando las ganas de derramar lágrimas, sabía que el momento que no quería que pasara se iba acercando poco a poco hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Equillasis, mi Princesa y amada esposa, siempre serás la guardiana de los sueños y de las estrellas por toda la eternidad y es hora que tengas un lugar en el firmamento para que reines el mundo de los sueños eternamente.

-Eres muy tierno pero no merezco tal honor solo quiero pasar mis últimos momentos a tu lado.

-Es mi último regalo, amor.

Raywind le dio un último beso, se separó y concentró toda su magia en su cuerno, haciendo un hechizo que envolvió a su amada y una gran cantidad de energía salió del cuerpo de la Princesa Equillasis, después el cuerpo de la Princesa se fusionó con esa energía que salió disparada por la ventana hacia el firmamento. Todo se iluminó por un momento dejando ciegos a todos los ponys que presenciaron el extraño fenómeno estando fuera de casa.

Raywind se tele transportó fuera del castillo apareciendo en la plaza central del reino. Todos los ponys al verlo se reunieron alrededor de él para escucharlo y saber qué es lo que había pasado.

-¡Atención todos! La Princesa Equillasis se ha… ido.

Todos los ponys se sorprendieron y empezaron a preocuparse, otros empezaron a llorarle a su princesa.

-Pero ella seguirá protegiendo nuestros sueños allá arriba junto a las estrellas- Continuó hablando Raywind. –Será la guardiana del firmamento. ¡Por favor miren al oriente que nuestra amada Princesa Equillasis entrará a tomar su lugar en la eternidad!

Todos los Ponys miraron al Oriente, a las montañas que se veían a lo lejos y vieron aparecer una enorme estrella, tan redonda y que iluminaba intensamente aquel cielo gris. Las estrellas se iluminaron más y aquella roca plateada que había salido detrás de las montañas rodeada con la magia de Raywind llegó poco a poco hasta lo más alto del cielo.

-¡Aquí está nuestra Princesa Equillasis! ¡Ella será la guardiana de los sueños y de las estrellas y cada día paseará en el firmamento para darles luz en la oscuridad! Se llamará Luna.

Después de eso llamó a sus discípulos unicornios para que lo siguieran y él se fue alejando para hablar con ellos en privado.

-Caballeros, concentren su magia para que la muevan. Llévenla siguiendo su camino hasta que se esconda en el horizonte. Esa será su tarea de ahora en adelante hasta que algún pony sea suficientemente digno para que siga con la tarea de nuestra amada princesa. Ustedes serán los encargados de escoltar a su princesa cada día.

Al terminarle de decir eso, Raywind, dio la vuelta y empezó a galopar fuera del reino hasta que uno de sus pupilos lo detuvo.

-Espere señor, ¿Y usted qué hará o a dónde irá?

-Me voy de este reino, no puedo seguir viviendo en un mundo donde mi amada ya no esté conmigo. Yo sé que ustedes serán capaces de cuidarse por sí mismos. Yo iluminé su vida y su camino y espero darles un hermoso regalo antes de irme pero ahora quiero que escolten a mi amada hacia el horizonte.

Sus discípulos se despidieron de él y continuaron concentrando su magia para mover a la luna.

Mientras tanto, Raywind, solo miró un momento hacia atrás mientras galopaba hacia la montaña del Oriente. Mientras la subía su amada, la luna, casi llegaba y se escondía en el firmamento. Su cuerpo brilló con más intensidad mientras llegaba a la cima de la montaña. Todos los ponys del reino miraban aquel resplandor y se dieron cuenta que era Raywind que estaba en la cima y cuando la luna se ocultó en el horizonte, Raywin avanzó ocultándose detrás de la montaña donde nunca más lo volvieron a ver. Al poco tiempo una gran bola de fuego que emitía un gran calor apareció en el horizonte, en aquel lugar donde Raywind había ido. Aquella gran bola de fuego mientras subía, sus rayos de luz hacían que todo se llenara de color por primera vez, aquel paisaje gris e incoloro se llenaba de inmensos colores. Todos estaban felices por lo sucedido pero algunos notaron que las estrellas iban desapareciendo. Muchos no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando salvo algunos unicornios que, con dificultad, veían que aquella enorme bola de fuego emanaba magia de Raywind. Rápidamente convocó a otros unicornios y les dio instrucciones de usar su magia para rodear aquella bola de fuego y entre todos poder moverla hacía la misma dirección a la cual movieron a la luna.

Y así lo hicieron, los unicornios usaron su magia para poder mover aquella bola de fuego y mientras se iba moviendo le daba color y alegría a todo a su paso, se sentía aquel calor, aquella alegría por la vida que muchos ponys del reino la disfrutaban. Así pasó hasta que lo ocultaron en el horizonte y cuando eso pasó vino la oscuridad pero por corto tiempo y en el oriente volvió a surgir de nuevo aquella luna plateada y las estrellas volvieron a aparecer, mientras otros unicornios se turnaron para que con su magia la hicieran avanzar.

Uno de los unicornios se acercó a los pobladores y empezó a hablar:

-Parece que nuestros dos gobernantes nos han dejado un regalo. Equillasis ahora cuida de nuestras hermosas estrellas, nuestros sueños. Nos protege mientras dormimos e ilumina y nos inspira para poder alcanzar nuestras más soñadas metas. Inti-Raywind se convirtió en nuestro guía de vida, nos da color en nuestro sendero y nos cobija con su calor. Nos anima a seguir con nuestro trabajo durante el día y al atardecer nos regresa las estrellas para recordar nuestro motivo aquí en la tierra. Un ciclo interminable cuyos sabios gobernantes han creado para que aprendamos a vivir con armonía.

…

…

-Y así fue como se creó el sol y la luna, los dos grandes astros que gobiernan y protegen el inmenso firmamento y la bóveda celeste. Desde ese entonces todos los ponys de ese reino le rendían tributo y respeto a los dos astros que tanto hicieron por ellos pero lo que más admiraban ellos de su creación fueron las estrellas, y se dice que si miras el firmamento en las noches cuando piensas que has perdido tu camino, ellas; las estrellas; te mostraran tu camino y te inspiraran a seguir tu destino.

Ahí estaba Vanguard contándoles una historia a los potros que se quedaron huérfanos durante el asedio a Canterlot. Los potros estaban asustados al principio pero Vanguard los calmó contándoles una historia dentro del castillo de Celestia. Los potros dejaron de llorar y le prestaron atención, sus miradas no se despegaban de él y de las mimas que hacía cuando relataba la historia.

El Capitán los miró al acabar su historia y sintió un profundo dolor al verlo, se sentía identificado pues él como ellos había perdido a sus padres y sabía el dolor que ellos sentían.

-Sé que han perdido algo importante en sus vidas pero no todo está perdido. ¿Recuerdan a Raywind? Él sacrificó sus alas para salvar a su pueblo y aun así la vida le dio otra oportunidad para seguir su sueño y proteger a todos los ponys que amaba. Sus padres hicieron lo mismo, sacrificaron su vida para salvarlos y ahora los miran desde las estrellas, ahí donde reposan sus sueños, para darles otra oportunidad de vida y cumplan con su destino.

Un potro alzó su casco mientras escuchaba a Vanguard.

-Sí, dime.

-Yo sé que ya no están con nosotros, tengo miedo de seguir sin ellos. Siento que ya no tengo nada, que me han arrebatado todo.

Vanguard, al escuchar eso suspiró un poco para ocultar su tristeza.

-Estás muy equivocado, ahora es donde te darás cuenta que lo has tenido todo desde siempre. Ahora te darás cuenta de la valentía que siempre has tenido, de la generosidad que siempre ha estado en ti, todo aquello que tu padres te han inculcado desde que naciste saldrán de ti para ayudar a tus amigos.- Vanguard se acercó a ellos mientras acariciaba de la melena a uno de los potros. –Escúchenme con atención. Ahora ustedes llevaran el legado de Inti-Raywind y Equillasis en sus corazones. Protegerán los sueños y esperanzas de los potros asustados por la guerra al mismo tiempo de cuidarlos que no pierdan el camino a sus estrellas. Ustedes serán la luz para los potros que creen tenerlo todo y que a la vez sientan que no tienen nada. Hagan que su estrella brille y resalte de todas. ¿Me lo prometen?

-¡Lo prometemos!- Gritaron los potros y potras que escucharon al Capitán.

-Nos gustan tus historias- Se le acercó un potro.

-Eres el primero que ha sido amable desde que llegamos- Interrumpió una potrilla.

-Bueno es solo que yo soy igual que ustedes pero la diferencia es que yo no recuerdo a mis padres. Al menos a ustedes los llegaron a educar, a darles cariño y yo no recuerdo nada de eso. Pero llevo el legado del sol y de la luna- Le mostraba la medalla que la había dado la Princesa Celestia y que llevaba en un costado de su pecho. –Así que si siguen sus sueños podrán hacer grandes cosas como yo y pasar esta historia de generación en generación.- Le decía Vanguard a todos mientras les guiñaba el ojo.

Todos lo abrazaban pues ya no estaban asustados. El Capitán se sentía incómodo pero a la vez alegre pues había calmado a unos pobres potros que habían perdido mucho en esta guerra.

Un guardia entró al salón donde estaban.

-Las habitaciones están listas para los potrillos, estarán a salvo y durmiendo cómodamente.

-Bien, gracias soldado. ¡Atención todos! Hagan una fila y sigan al guardia que los llevará a sus habitaciones. Pórtense bien y les prometo que les contaré otra historia el día de mañana.

Todos los potrillos le obedecieron muy contentos y formaron una fila mientras el guardia los miraba sorprendido por su comportamiento y miraba al Capitán que con un simple gesto encogiendo sus hombros y alzando una pata diciendo: "no me mires a mí, no tengo idea", simplemente salió con los portillos de aquel salón para llevarlos a sus habitaciones.

Vanguard se quedó atrás mientras miraba por la enorme ventana del castillo hacia el cielo, miraba las estrellas mientras recordaba aquellas sonrisas de los potros que escuchaban atentamente su historia.

-Es una hermosa historia la que acabas de contar pero nunca la había escuchado antes en la antigüedad.

Interrumpió una voz serena. Era la Princesa Celestia que estaba ahí todo el tiempo y Vanguard no lo había notado. El pobre Capitán volteo y al verla quedó un poco paralizado y avergonzado.

-¡Princesa! No sabía que estaba aquí ¿Acaso escuchó todo el relato?

-Desde principio a fin, tiene un buen casco con los pequeños. Usted les daba seguridad, su historia los atrapó desde que comenzó y sus temores como inquietudes se fueron. Pero ¿De dónde sacó tan hermosa historia?

Vanguard estaba muy avergonzado que se sonrojó y rascó un poco su nuca con su casco.

-La verdad… Es una historia que me acabo de inventar. Lo hice para calmar a esos pobres huérfanos y… No tienen la culpa de lo que les acaba de pasar, al verlos me vi a mí mismo y quería hacer algo para distraerlos de su sufrimiento.

Celestia le sonrió mientras le puso su casco en su hombro.

-Sé muy bien por lo que sufriste y tu nobleza hacia ellos me ha dicho que nunca has olvidado de dónde vienes y eso es una facultad muy importante para un líder.

Vanguard volteó a mirarla sintiendo un poco de orgullo.

-Gracias, Princesa.

-Además pienso que hubieras sido un gran cuenta cuentos si no hubieras entrado en la Guardia Real. Me encantó tu historia, la verdad fue inspirador aunque algo un poco subida de tono que los potros se preocupaban por lo que le sucedía a ese tal Raywind.

Vanguard sonrió –De vez en cuando un cuento debe ser algo crudo para tener un buen final pero algunos no siempre tienen un final feliz pero te dejan una gran reflexión.

-Tienes razón, Vanguard. Y ahora sé que tu estrella estará brillando más que todas en este momento. Has cumplido tu propósito en esta vida haciendo felices a estos potrillos con tu historia.

Vanguard sonrió pero movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Puede que lo haya cumplido, Princesa, pero mi verdadero propósito aún no termina. –Se llevó el casco al pecho mientras volteaba a ver la enorme ventana hacia las estrella y tocó con su pezuña aquel dije que le había regalado su amiga Applejack antes de morir. –Aún tengo un pendiente que prometí hacer.

-Espero que lo consigas, Vanguard, y quiero que cuando regreses a Poniville, me prometas que le contarás esta historia a tu hijo que tanto espera tu regreso.

Vanguard sonrió apenado. –Espero volver y saber más sobre él o ella, abrazarlo y estar para siempre a su lado para protegerlo.

Celestia lo abrazó ara calmarlo un poco.

-El día de la fogata casi se acerca y cómo estás lejos de tu familia quiero invitarte que la pases con nosotras, yo y mi hermana.

-Sería un honor pero quiero pasarlo junto a esos potrillos, ellos no tienen a nadie y al menos quiero acompañarlos para que no se sientan tristes. Les contaré historias y jugaré con ellos. No quiero que sea una fiesta triste para ellos.

Celestia miró con orgullo aquel acto noble de Vanguard que no lo contradijo.

-Eso sería muy amable de tu parte, Vanguard, y no me molestaría que lo hicieras. Eso me recuerda ¿Nunca pasate día de la fogata solo?

Vanguard pensó por un momento.

-Creo que no, en el orfanato siempre lo festejábamos con nuestros amigos y los profesores que nos cuidaban pero hubo un momento que casi lo paso en completa soledad.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y eso cuándo pasó?- Preguntó Celestia algo curiosa.

\- Fue cuando me transfirió a Poniville, en mi primer año como Capitán de la Guardia Real de la Princesa Twilight. En ese tiempo apenas estaba saliendo con Mist Rain, mi esposa, no llevábamos algo serio solo éramos un par de tontos enamorados.

Ese día firmé los permisos de mis soldados para que se fueran con sus familiares a pasar el día de la fogata, la Princesa Twilight esperaba a su viejo amigo Spike que regresara de la tierra de los dragones para pasar la festividad con ella, Applejack planeaba una fiesta con su familia en Sweet Apple Acress y Misty se iba con sus padres que tenían una casa en el Imperio de Cristal a pasar las festividades. Yo, por otra parte, estaría solo en el cuartel a pasar el día festivo solo.

Esa tarde conocí al dragón amigo de la Princesa Twilight.

…

…

-Spike, que bueno que llegaste, te tardaste esta vez en tu regreso.- Habló emocionada la Princesa Twilight mientras abrazaba al enorme dragón purpura.

-La verdad me desvié un poco para probar aquellos pasteles de los ponys, ya extrañaba los deliciosos postres de Equestria, comer gemas todo el día a veces te aburre aunque sean muy sabrosas.

-Hay Spike, tú eres el único que no ha cambiado en estos años. Ya te extrañaba en verte.

La puerta del salón del trono se había abierto y en ella entraba el Capitán Vanguard que al llegar a la presencia de la Princesa hizo una reverencia.

-Princesa ¿Me mandó a llamar?

Cuando entró Spike lo miró de una forma seria pues había reconocido el uniforme.

-Claro que si, Vanguard. Quiero presentarte a mi asistente número uno, Spike.

Vanguard, miró a Spike y observó que lo miraba de una forma no muy agradable pero aun así decidió saludarlo.

-Hola, es un placer conocer a un dragón en persona.

Spike no le regresó el saludo solo resopló un poco de fuego de su nariz.

-Y Spike- Continuó la Princesa Twilight. –Te presento a Vanguard Red él es mi…

-Nuevo Capitán ¿Eh?- Interrumpió Spike de mala gana mientras miraba con ojos poco amistosos a Vanguard.

-Eh… Si Spike pero ¿Por qué suenas molesto?

-No es nada, solo que me molestan esos tipos.

Vanguard sin mostrar miedo lo enfrentó acercándose más a él con una mirada retadora.

-¡¿Acaso tienes un problema conmigo, Dragón?!

-Lo tendrás si es que mides tu tono de voz conmigo. Típico de tipos como tú ser groseros por solo tener un cargo alto.

-¡Spike!- Interrumpió Twilight. -¡Basta! Sé que el antiguo Capitán que tenía no te caía bien pero eso no significa que Vanguard sea igual.

Spike empujó un poco a Vanguard con su garra y aunque lo hizo retroceder un poco por la fuerza que tenía, el Capitán no se intimidó y se acercó de nuevo donde estaba parado.

-Son tipos que se les sube a la cabeza su rango y te apuesto que este igual me temerá al intentar comérmelo. Son unos cobardes.

-¡Yo no te tengo miedo, lagartija! Nunca conocí a un dragón y sé que eres enorme pero me han dicho que los más grandes son los que tienen una gran caída y eso me motiva más a enfrentarte que tenerte miedo.

Twilight al ver que las cosas se complicaban usó su magia para atrapar a ambos y separarlos.

-¡Ustedes dos quiero que se calmen! ¡Spike, por favor quiero que te comportes! No quiero que empieces una pelea en plena víspera de la fogata. ¡Y tú Capitán espero que igualmente se comporte!

-Y se hace llamar el asistente número uno. No le llega ni a los cascos a Misty- Susurró Vanguard.

Aquel comentario hizo que Spike se enfadara más que pudo librarse de la magia de Twilight y fue directamente a intentar atacar a Vanguard.

-¡Te mostraré lo eficaz que soy como ayudante, Capitán de cuarta!

-¡Aquí te espero, lagartija!

Twilight alcanzó a detener de nuevo con su magia a Spike que estaba a punto de arañarlo con su garra la trompa de Vanguard, dicho arañazo pasó a escasos centímetros de la trompa del Capitán que él ni se inmutó, solo se quedó ahí quieto mientras era detenido por la magia de la Princesa Twilight.

-¡¿Se pueden comportar ustedes dos?!- Exclamó Twilight muy enojada.

Ambos la ignoraban y se seguían mirando muy retadoramente.

-¡Tú no eres nada para mí, puedo hacerte cenizas con mi fuego!- Amenazó Spike

-¡Ya veremos eso! ¡Puedo ser más rápido para romperte un diente, come piedras!- Amenazó Vanguard.

-¡Te voy a aplastar, mini pony de cuarta!

-¡Te voy a cortar esa cola, monstruo púrpura!

-¡Te voy a desplumar como una gallina!

-¡Y yo te voy a descamar como a un pescado!

-¿Cómo un pescado?- Preguntó Spike

-Si, como quitarle las escamas y las espinas a un feo y gordo pez globo.

Spike empezó a reír mientras Vanguard de la nada empezó a carcajearse.

-Eso fue algo… fuera de tema jajaja- Reía Spike.

-Muy fuera de tema pero al menos me doy cuenta que no eres tan malo jajajaja- Reía Vanguard.

Twilight no entendía lo que pasaba, los veía con una mirada confusa, quería entender lo que estaba pasando pero no tenía las respuestas que ella buscaba, así que los liberó de su magia y ambos fueron y estando frente a frente Vanguard estrechó su garra con su casco.

-Me agradas, Dragón. Quiero decir, Spike.

-Lo mismo digo, Capitán. Quiero decir, Vanguard.

Ambos se estaban llevando bien que Twilight eso la volvía loca.

-¡¿Pero qué ocurrió aquí?! ¡Primero se querían matar y ahora se llevan bien! ¡Exijo una explicación!

Vanguard y Spike se miraron y se rieron en las narices de Twilight.

-Que no es obvio, Princesa. Nos hicimos amigos- Respondió Vanguard. –Ya veo es que así es como hacemos amigos los machos. Usted no entendería.

-Si Twilight, aunque seas la Princesa de la amistad, aun te falta conocer y aprender cómo hacemos amistades los machos.

Twilight estaba más estresada y tenía un tick nervioso en su ojo derecho al verlos.

-¿Y qué haces aquí, Spike? Pensé que pasarías las fiestas en la tierra de los dragones- Cambió de tema Vanguard para no estresar más a Twilight.

-Sé que soy embajador de Equestria en la tierra de los dragones y mi deber es enseñarles nuestras costumbres a los dragones pero ellos no festejan el día de la fogata. Ellos no quieren aprender y yo no los obligaré a hacerlo así que como todos los ponys que están en la tierra de los dragones regresan a Equestria no hay nada que cuidar ahí y regreso para estar con mi amiga Twilight y festejar este día como en los viejos tiempos.

-Así es Spike- Contestó Twilight con los ojos llorosos mientras abrazaba a su enorme amigo Dragón.

-Bueno, los voy a dejar. Fue un placer conocerte, Spike. Espero que un día salgamos a divertirnos en una tarde de chicos.

-El placer fue todo mío y dalo por hecho.

-Chicos- exclamó Twilight de mala gana mientras veía como se comportaban.

Vanguard salió de la sala del trono, dejando a solas a Spike y a Twilight para que siguieran platicando. Caminó por los pasillos del castillo mientras que en las ventanas observaba que estaba nevando, los pegasos de Clousdale hicieron una nevada muy fría y aunque dentro del castillo no se sentía el frío, el Capitán estaba preparado para salir con una bufanda y unas orejeras para mantenerse caliente al salir pero antes tenía que regresar a su oficina para acomodar todo antes de irse.

Estando en su oficina se quitó su yelmo y se sentó en su silla detrás de su escritorio. Tomó unos papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio y los empezó a guardar en los cajones del mismo mientras la puerta de su oficina se abría y entraba su amiga Applejack con un galope lento.

-Veo que conociste a Spike, el asistente dragón número uno de Twilight.

Vanguard solo se rio un poco al recordarlo.

-Así es, Applejack. Es un buen tipo después de todo.

-Si lo sé, ese dragón no es capaz de matar una mosca. Te lo digo por si te intimidó al verlo.

-No se preocupe, al conocerlo vi algo de duda en su mirada y entendí que no era capaz de lastimarme pero a veces vi algo de decisión en esa mirada de dragón. Creo que ha hecho grades hazañas en defensa de Twilight.

Applejack solo se rio.

-Estás en lo correcto, Vanguard. Ese dragón algunas veces se ha envuelto de valor para ayudar a Twilight en varias ocasiones, exponiendo su vida para protegerla. Eres un buen observador, Vanguard.

-Es lo que me enseñaron la Academia Militar, a analizar a mis enemigos y aunque Spike no es mi enemigo, analizar a un dragón es un reto entre los Guardias Reales ya que estos son muy difíciles de predecir, pero veo que Spike es más pony que dragón.

-Lo es, Vanguard. Toda su vida ha estado a lado de Twilight y ella a cuidado de él desde que era un bebé.

-Eso explica muchas cosas pero aun así es un tipo increíble que me cae muy bien.

Applejack miró un poco la oficina de Vanguard mientras descansaba.

-Veo que ya te estás preparando para salir, de seguro tienes algo planeado con Misty, ¿Verdad picarón?

Vanguard solo negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no, ella salió esta mañana al imperio de Cristal para visitar a sus padres que viven allá.

-Lo había olvidado, ella ya tenía planes. Entonces creo que pasarás las fiestas visitando a los tuyos.

Vanguard, sintió un nudo en el corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras de su amiga Applejack.

-Eso sería imposible, amiga.- Lo dijo de manera seria y a la vez triste.

-Oh ya sé lo que veo. De seguro te peleaste con ellos que no quieres verlos. Yo sé cómo arreglarlo. Vamos a la granja y prepararemos un pie de manzana el cual servirá para que hagan las pases. Ya verás que su sabor ayudará mucho y…

-No es eso Applejack- Interrumpió Vanguard. –Es algo más delicado que eso.

-¡Por los cascos de mi difunta abuela, desembucha de una vez!- Exclamó Applejack desesperada.

Vanguard solo suspiró un momento antes de hablar.

-La cosa es… Applejack. Que yo soy huérfano, no tengo padres. Es más ni siquiera los recuerdo pues los perdí a los pocos días de cumplir el año de edad. Ese es el motivo el cuál no puedo visitarlos.

Applejack al escuchar eso se sentía culpable, ni siquiera sabía que decir.

-Lamento escuchar eso terroncito. No quise ofenderte, fui una tonta al hacer esos comentarios.

-Descuida Applejack, creo que nunca te lo mencioné antes así que no tienes por qué sentirte culpable.

-¿Entonces has pasado cada día de la fogata solo?

Vanguard negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Claro que no. En el orfanato la pasaba con la compañía de mis amigos y de los profesores que nos cuidaban y en la Academia Militar lo pasaba con los algunos oficiales que cuidaban del lugar. Me divertía cada año en estas fiestas.

-Entiendo, así que nunca has pasado el día de la fogata solo. Bueno creo que este año será una excepción.

-Yo creo que sí, vieja amiga. ¿Acaso no lo pasará a lado de su amiga Twilight?

-Este año no. Este año la pasaré con mi familia, los futuros Apples. La familia ha crecido mucho estos años y tú mismo te has dado cuenta de eso. Tenemos tantos cascos para trabajar en la granja que hemos aumentado la productividad y este año le prometí a mi hermanita que pasaríamos las fiesta juntas como en los viejos tiempos.

-Suena agradable y eso de que ha crecido tu granja para aumentar la productividad creo que fue a costa mía.

-¡¿Qué establos estás insinuando, terroncito?!

-No estoy insinuando nada, solo que me pediste que te ayudara en tu granja en mis días de descanso y cuando estoy allá parece que me dejan todo el trabajo a mí.

-¡No te quejes! Eso es para que seas un corcel responsable.

-¿Responsable? Pero si el ejército me ha hecho responsable. No tiene sentido lo que tú me dices.

-Ya verás cómo estás muy equivocado. El trabajo duro siempre te dará una gran oportunidad en el futuro y me lo agradecerás cuando estés retirado. No tendrás con que aburrirte.

-Claro, si tú lo dices- Lo decía de mala gana mientras hacía un gesto diciéndole que estaba loca.

Applejack sonrió de forma maliciosa al ver que Vanguard se burlaba de ella.

-Veo que estarás disponible hoy y no celebrarás el día de la fogata, quiero que vayas a la granja en un par de horas para que quites toda la nieve de los huertos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye, Applejack, yo creo que te está aprovechando de mí y de mi gentileza!

-Te quiero ahí en Sweet Apple Acress trabajando.

-¡No lo haré! Una cosa es prometerte algo y otra es aprovechar de los favores que te hago! ¡No cuentes conmigo este día por que no iré!

Vanguard seguía reclamándole molesto mientras ella galopaba a la salida de la oficina pero antes de cerrar la puerta se regresó para volvérselo a recordar.

-No estoy bromeando, terroncito, te quiero ver trabajando en la granja.

Vanguard estaba enojado, murmuraba de mala gana mientras se recargaba en su escritorio.

-Ni crea que voy a ir a hacer su trabajo. No puede obligarme y más en este día. Juro por Celestia que ya no le seguiré la corriente y no me voy a mover de este sitio.

A las pocas horas, Vanguard estaba galopando bajo una fuerte nevada con destino a Sweet Apple Acress. El viento era muy fuerte y se cubría su cara con sus alas mientras maldecía a los pegasos de Cloudsdale por este mal tiempo. Aunque llevaba puesto su gabardina, su bufanda y sus orejeras, no le ayudaba para avanzar ni volar en esa fuerte nevada.

-¡Me están fastidiando!- Decía mientras miraba el cielo –Esta vez juro que será la última vez que le hago un favor a Applejack.

Galopó con dificultad hasta llegar a Sweet Apple Acress, donde en la entrada del galpón principal había una nota.

"Sabía que vendrías, nunca le dices no al trabajo duro y te felicito por eso. Las herramientas están en el granero. ¡Diviértete!"

-¡Diviértete! Si, como no. Eso me pasa por andar de amable. Trabajando mientras se congela mi flanco.- Refunfuñaba mientras galopaba al granero y en el camino se iba tropezando debido a la gran cantidad de nieve que había en el suelo. –Espero que no me lleve toda la noche y ojalá valore más mi trabajo…

Abrió la puerta del granero y se sorprendió al ver que Applejack y toda su familia estaba ahí adentro. Todo el lugar estaba arreglado y adornado con adornos de la temporada, las mesas llenas de comida y todo el granero muy iluminado.

-Te tardaste en llegar, terroncito.- Habló Applejack mientras iba con él para pasarlo mientras lo jalaba de una pata.

Vanguard estaba sorprendido, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo pero al entrar todos los de la familia Apple lo saludaron amablemente.

-Applejack, pensé que ustedes estarían festejando en el galpón principal y yo tendría que trabajar.

-Pues decidimos hacer unos cambios de último minuto.

-Pensé que no te gustaba decir mentiras, Guardiana de la Honestidad.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así de manera tan formal que hace que me empalague. Y si, de vez en cuando puedo decir una mentira, chiquita de tamaño pony.

Ambos se rieron mientras los demás miembros de la familia les servían sidra en unos tarros para brindar.

-Es hora de darte tu regalo, Vanguard.

-¿Regalo? La verdad no es necesario. Me apena mucho que ustedes me den un obsequio y yo no tenga nada que darles.

-¡No te preocupes! Que no necesitas darnos nada a cambio. Eres nuestro invitado.

Applejack se acercó a él y con esfuerzo puso su pata en su hombro.

-Al igual que tú, mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos huérfanos desde muy chicos, ni siquiera Apple Bloom recuerda muy bien a nuestros padres, pero siempre nos cuidamos uno al otro. Tal vez mi hermano no esté con nosotros o mi abuela que tanto nos cuidó pero al menos estamos juntos como una familia. He sido duro contigo y te he enseñado la forma de trabajar la tierra pero es para tu propio bien, tal vez cuando dejes la milicia y consigas una casa en tu retiro, podrás trabajar tu tierra y disfrutar de los frutos que con tanto amor cultivaste. Es por eso que hoy mi regalo es hacerte parte de nuestra familia, desde hoy serás un Apple; digo si tú lo quieres.

Vanguard solo sonrió y tomó su pata con delicadeza con su casco.

-Amiga, ya soy un Apple honorario y me has enseñado mucho me has regañado y dado buenos consejos que pienso que me tratas como si fuera tu propio hijo.

Applejack solo se avergonzó un poco.

-Yo sé que eres un miembro honorario pero mi regalo va más allá de eso pues ahora serás parte de la familia. Ya no estarás solo nunca más, ahora cuentas con una familia que te quiere y te apoya así como un lugar aquí en la granja, pues este lugar, un huerto, si tú quieres ahora es tuyo. Cuando te conocí vi algo en ti, que podrías hacer grandes cosas por eso te deje ese gran favor y puede que te trate como al hijo que nunca tuve pero sabía que si te enseñaba más… tú…

Vanguard no la dejó terminar y solo la abrazó. Aquel cariño nunca lo había sentido pero ese día supo que encontró a los ponys indicados que se preocupaban por él.

-Gracias, Applejack. No tiene que decir más, claro que seré parte de su familia y que cuidaré mucho de ellos como de su granja. No hace falta que me dé un huerto, todas sus enseñanzas y consejos es lo más valioso que me ha regalado. Usted para mí es como si fuera mi madre que no conocí.- Le susurró mientras la abrazaba y dejaba salir una lágrima en el momento.

Ambos se separaron y Vanguard solo se limpió los ojos disimuladamente con su pata.

-¡Vamos ponys, enseñémosle al nuevo miembro de la familia cómo festejan los Apples!- Gritó feliz Applejack para animar a todos.

Todos festejaban, bailaban con la fuerte música que se escuchaba, otros comían y otros platicaban, era una verdadera fiesta. En un momento tocaron la puerta del granero y Applejack fue a abrir para ver quién era y por sorpresa era la Princesa Twilight y su amigo Spike.

-¡¿Princesa?! ¡¿Spike?!- Exclamó sorprendido Vanguard.

-¡Vanguard, no sabía que estuvieras aquí!- Respondió Spike emocionado.

-Es lo mismo que les iba a preguntar a ustedes. Se supone que ustedes dos festejarían el día de la fogata en el castillo.

-Ese era la idea pero Applejack nos invitó a su granja a pasarlo con su familia, claro al terminar de abrir nuestros regalos- Respondió Twilight amablemente.

-Sí, claro los increíbles regalos que Twilight siempre me da- Decía con sarcasmo Spike.

-Dejame adivinar, te regaló un libro- Contestó Vanguard con un tono de burla mientras Twilight volteó a verlo de manera molesta.

-Debes ser brujo, amigo Vanguard.

Spike y Vanguard se rieron por tal comentario. Twilight no estaba muy feliz por eso que los miró de una forma muy amenazante mientras que ambos se dieron cuenta y Spike huyo con el pretexto de servirse más sidra de manzana. Por otro lado, Vanguard, no sabía cómo salir de la mirada amenazante de la princesa, afortunadamente alguien tocó la puerta del granero y esa fue la excusa perfecta para que Vanguard se salvara de Twilight.

-¡Yo iré a abrir!- Inmediatamente fue a abrir la puerta -¡Misty! Ejem… Quiero decir ¿Misty, qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que debías estar en camino al Imperio de Cristal?

Era Misty que cubierta de nieve había llegado al granero de Sweet Apple Acress.

-Vanguard y yo pensé que no ibas a estar aquí- Ambos se sonrojaron en verse. –No pude ir por que la nieve sepultó las vías del tren saliendo de Ponyville y cancelaron el viaje el día de hoy así que vine a pasar el día de la fogata con mi amiga Applejack.

-Entiendo, es una pena lo que pasó.

Ambos se quedaron platicando en la entrada, reían y se sonrojaban al mismo tiempo hasta que ambos voltearon y vieron que todos los miraban con complicidad.

-¿Les pasa algo?- Preguntó Vanguard al verlos.

-No es nada, terroncito. Solo nos preguntábamos ¿Cuándo la vas a besar?

Vanguard y Misty se sonrojaron muy avergonzados y disimularon sus miradas.

-¡¿Q-qué te hace pensar que voy a hacer eso, Applejack?!

-Están bajo un muérdago- Respondió Twilight de manera seria, mirándolos.

Ambos miraron arriba y en efecto estaba ahí ese muérdago que los había avergonzado. Todos los presentes los animaban a besarse pero ambos estaban demasiado apenados para hacerlo así que Vanguard trató de cambiar el tema mientras hacía pasar a Misty dentro del granero con los demás.

-Creo que es hora de las historias.

-¡Eso es trampa, Vanguard, no cambies el tema!- Replicó Applejack

-Vamos, es el día de la fogata y se deben contar historias. Yo empiezo y creo que a muchos les va interesar. Les contaré la historia de una joven yegua cantinera, que teniendo su propio bar y siendo algo coqueta como a la vez fiestera, un día se emborrachó y entre todos los clientes le dieron por el…

-¡Vanguard!- Exclamó furiosa Applejack, interrumpiéndolo.

-Está bien, contaré otra historia.

-Vamos, Vanguard, cuéntala, se ve que es una historia interesante.

-¡Apple Cider, no oirás esa historia!- Amenazó Applejack

-Me ha dejado muy intrigado, por favor amigo Vanguard quiero que la continúes.

-¡Spike!- Interrumpió molesta Twilight

-¡¿Qué?! Me dejó intrigado el saber qué fue lo que le dieron entre todos. Como tú siempre dices, Twilight: "Es para una buena investigación"- Le decía imitando la Voz de Twilight

Todos se rieron y Twilight amenazó con una mirada malévola a Spike que mejor guardó silencio.

-Está bien, está bien, les contaré una verdadera historia- Todos se juntaban en el centro del granero a sentarse formando un círculo. –Es una historia tan fantástica que algunos dirán "Que es de alucinar". Es la historia de un joven potro que ama la caza pero todo le sale mal. Le llamaban…

Todos se quedaron escuchándolo atentamente mientras bebían cidra, carcajeaban y comían mientras escuchaban el relato. Fue una gran Día de la Fogata.


End file.
